


FNAF: Fanfic Collections

by NessyWasHere



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Consensual, Dubious Consent, Furries, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, Male - Freeform, Multi, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, S&M, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Trans, female - Freeform, fetishes, more tags along the way, neutral, one shots, smut sandwhich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessyWasHere/pseuds/NessyWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BEHOLD! My SMUT version of Five Nights at Freddy's! :D<br/>I also take requests, don't be shy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll never Know until You try

**Author's Note:**

> Toy Chica x Female!Reader
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! ^^  
> P.S. Sorry it's short..

_Aah~_

_Ah!_

Toy Chica moans into your mouth and you greedily shallow them. She had off all her clothes while you left your shirt on, and a vibrating strap-on dildo. Pushing her up back against a wall, and spreading her legs wide… You decide to prep her up and push a single finger into her pussy. Rubbing the insides of her entrance softly, mapping out details, and proceeding to add a second finger. She’s spluttering nonsense, before you unknowingly slide your fingers onto a special bundle of nerves. She moves away.

_Gasp!_

‘Bingo...’

You think, smirking and speeding up the motion of your fingers. Toy Chica presses her head into the curve of your neck, she begins nibbling onto the sensitive zones, and leaves a love bite or two. A rumbling noise resembling a purr emerges from your throat- twisting your fingers around, and thrusting against her sweet spot once more before removing them. Resulting in sticky fingers and a whine, you replace them with a throbbing dildo. Toy Chica’s whining became cries of pleasure, and you start moving with a rhythm. You moan alongside her cries, not caring if the pizzeria hears, and grind into her deeper. The vibrating of the strap-on sends you into breaking sweat, and panting like a worn out runner. Toy Chica rotates, so that her body was sideways against the wall, and her right leg over your left shoulder. Gripping onto her leg with both hands, you push her down a bit, and move into a deeper angle. Surely you begun to feel your orgasm built at the peak, and shiver but continue to drive the dildo into this chick’s pussy.

You shriek in satisfaction, your orgasm bursting, and sending you over the edge- Toy Chica not far behind. Finishing up from your sky high trip, you breathe in and out slowly. You look down at Toy Chica, and see that she’s clearly trying to keep herself from falling or pass out. Uncurling her leg from your shoulder, you pull out, turn off dildo, and gently sit her down on floor.

“So, how was this for a first time? Not as bad as you thought right?” You tease, and crouch down to her level.

“Shut up!” Toy Chica snaps, blushing furiously and averting her eyes. “It wasn’t all that bad…”

You roll your eyes and sit down next to her, letting her use you as a body rest. The coldness of the floors felt nice, and you decided that sitting there would be best to calm down. Wrapping an arm around Toy Chica’s shoulders and feel her cuddling, you close your eyes and let the darkness surround you.


	2. Mission Accomplish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Mangle x Neutral!Reader

“Mangle…”

“Shh, (Your name)! Please, I’m trying to concentrate.”

_Whhhiiineee_

_Sigh_.

You watched over Mangle’s shoulder as she counted her booty, staring at the poor treasure chest with jealously.

‘She’s paying more attention to a chest than me…’

You thought, puffing out your cheeks in frustration. You two were currently sitting in the kid’s cove, the purple curtains closed to give you two lovebirds some privacy. You sat criss-cross on the floor, Mangle in your lap-back to chest. Squeezing her gently with your arms, you let out another whine into her shoulder. An idea pops into your head, how to steer Mangle’s attention into your direction, and thinking it could work, you decide to give it a try…

“Mangle, if you’re going to count treasure... Turn around at least!”

“Around? You’re going to be in the way…”

_Whine_.

“Fine…” She said, beginning to shift around in your lap and adjust herself to where your legs were between hers and spreading them out. Pushing the treasure chest to the side, you make kissy faces at her once she was facing you, and causing her to roll her pretty yellow eyes. “Hey!”

She yelps in surprise, as you press your face into her chest. Unwrapping your arms from her waist, you begin rubbing the sensitive parts of her outspread legs. She shivers, gently balling her hands against your shoulders.

“You like that, Mangle?” Your voice muffled, before turning your face upwards to look at her with a smirk. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no…” She hums, her eyes closed and face flushed. You chuckle…

‘She’s so cute when she’s embarrassed…’

Sitting up fully again, you give her pecks of kisses. She moans against your lips, smooth as silk. One (skin color) hand pulls up her shirt, the other tugging at her skirt. Once successfully tugging- ripping off her panties too, she stops you…

“A-are you sure… Your o-okay with this?” She stutters over her words, her eyes cast down towards a certain “junk” in between her legs. You sigh,

“Yes, yes. I’m okay with this… Remember, I love every piece of you!”

“O-okay… If y-you insist…”

With approval, your right hand slid down her belly, up her thigh, and begin rubbing at the head of her cock. She gasps, clutching onto your still fully-clothed body and leans into it, twitching with pleasure.

“(Y-your name),” Mangle stutters, and stares (up/down) at you with clouded eyes. With your right hand, you toy with her perked left nipple. Ducking your head, you suck on her half harden right nipple, causing her to gasp and send a pleasurable simulation through her. You start pumping her cock, giving the head slight rubs every now and then... Pre-cum helping with slicking it up.

“I-I love you so much… (Y-your name)!” Mangle’s voice goes a higher pitch, her nipple rolling between your teeth and cock building up. You smile but continue what you’re doing, just watching her reactions gave you a swell feeling. “S-stop! So… C-close I...I... Gonna… Cum!”

She whimpers, her fingernails pressing deeply through your clothes and into your skin, causing you to hiss but stroke her cock faster. Giving her cock one last jerk, she stills, and holds onto you as her body shook with the waves of her orgasm.

 

When she’s finished, you remove your hand and look to see it’s covered in white. Bringing it up to your lips, and begin to lick it off, staring straight at Mangle… It was rather bitter but other sweet. Finishing up, you grab her chin, and bring her into a soft kiss. Licking the bottom of her lip, she unknowingly accepts, and you push the white liquid into her mouth. She quickly jumps back, and looks surprised as she tastes herself.

“Good isn’t it? Very sweet…” You chuckle, as she shakes her head. “But also bitter, might I add. Getting your attention away from that treasure, like this, is worth it.”

You laugh, and she bops you on the head. You pout but she kisses and nuzzles your head.

You’re happy to call her _yours_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know in the comments!  
> Also, if there's any mistakes, feel free to tell me please!


	3. Premature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette x Neutral!Reader

“Get on your knees.”

You obey the command, shifting into a kneeling position on the floor and looking up at the demanding individual. Marionette. You gulp as it sits upon the security desk and moves into a comfortable position-in front of you before spreading its legs.

“You should have wind up the music box,” It laughs, such a scratchy sound. “Boohoo for you though.”

An outlined circle where its crouch would be begins moving and a long, bulging, striped tentacle bursts out. 

‘Well that confirms its-his gender… Oh god, it’s moving towards me!’

Spluttering out bundles of words, you become silent when Marionette raises his clawed hand, waving it in directions of the dark hallways and vents. He speaks,

“No one to watch, no one to interrupt,” Marionette chuckles, “Complete this task, and I’ll let you go… But if you don’t, I’ll kill you.”

He’s enjoying the look of anger plastered onto your face, and the tentacle slithers in the air towards you, it touches besides your lips. Bringing a tense hand up, you wrap it around the wiggling appendage and give it a light tug. There’s light hissing above you and a hand grabs onto the top of your head, yanking you closer and the tentacle now pushing against your lips. 

“Suck it…” Marionette snarls, and grits his teeth as you give his tentacle-like cock another tug. He groans when you open your mouth and begin teasing the head of his cock with your tongue, staining it with a black type of slime. 

‘Let’s hurry up and get this over with, you diabolic bastard.’

You think, blushing furiously, and pushing the head into your mouth and sucking. The weight on your head gains as he puts both hands on top and pants like a worn-out dog, squirming to get closer to you without falling off the desk. Smiling, you begin slowly nibbling the sides of the twitching cock, and rubbing the smooth metal around it. His panting and moaning increasing loudly. Bobbing your head at a quicker speed, you relax your gag reflects, and shallow the cock until it hits the back of your throat. Two long and thin legs enclose your shoulders,

“F-faster!” Marionette moans, thrusting his hips against your mouth-successfully throat fucking you. Soon he’s finishes off, forcing your head to move until it pressed into his crotch, and globs of black liquid pours down your throat. Releasing you, you scoot back, coughing and glaring at him. Marionette looks at you with half-lidded eyes through his mask, and tucks back his interesting cock back into its hideout. You smirk at him, and wipe the remaining cum from your lips and onto your purple uniform. He frowns as if knowing what you’re about to say next,

“I didn’t know the Marionette would be a minute man…”

“SILENCE!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, If it's been too long. I had to take a break.. There's been some straining in my wrist, but I finished some stories. I will be posting more tomorrow and the day next!


	4. Out of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Withered!Foxy x Neutral!Reader x Mangle

“You bitch ass ho!”

(Your name) yelled angrily, at a small balloon holding robot. It laughs at their misery, and holds two batteries in its right hand. (Your name) begins to hear scrapping against the walls of the hallway…

“SHIT! DAMNIT! FUCK YOU!” They wail, flailing their useless flashlight around and throwing it at the moving object in the darkness…

_CLANK!_

…Silence.

…Nothing’s happening, silent 6AM? PLEASE!

_SCREEECH_

(Your name) let’s out a manly scream and falls backwards, out of their chair. A withered fox has tackled them and it was super effective! Wailing and hyperventilating, they aimlessly try wiggling their way out from under the metal fox.

‘HEAVY!’

They squeak, startled, when Foxy hops off of them and stands over them. Confused, they open their mouth to speak, but squeak again as they are grabbed suddenly, and flipped onto their knees. They have to balance themselves and there’s static behind them, something hard pokes against their cheek… A robotic cock. (Your name) yelps, hopping back, but a hand restraints and holds them down. Foxy’s cock pokes them again, and there’s hands unbuckling their uniform. Foxy opens his mouth and crackling before statics comes from his voice box, which is replied back by static above (Your name).

‘What are they communicating-’

_SCREECH_

“Let me go! Let me go!” (Your name) cries out, and pushes against the hands, only to be shoved forward and threatened with a hook towards the face. The fox in front of them makes a hissing noise, and waves his hook in the direction of his cock. Gulping, (Your name) looks down at it then up to him, and he hisses again, raising his hook at them. Tears bubbling at the corners of their eyes, they wrap their shaking hand around the twitching cock, and give soft strokes. Turning their head, (Your name) looks at the predator behind them… Up. A feminine, pink and white fox is clinging to the ceiling, its damaged arms hanging, and hands tugging off their clothes. “M-mangle…!”

(Your name)’s attention is drawn back to the red fox, whose pulling their head and forcing them to suck…

 

A cock in (Your name)’s mouth, and a tentacle dick made out of metal pressing itself against their backside. Gagging at the iron taste, they pull back to get air, but are yanked back, and pain flares along their backside. Their asshole stretching, they give out a muffled scream, and instinctively trash around. Trying to get away from the pain, they hear the static in front and behind them get louder, as if imitating a chuckle.

_Laughing at (Your name) in pain… Lovely._

One of Mangle’s hand slither around (Your name)’s waist, and rubs at their crotch. Tentacle sliding in and out, gaining more and more speed. Placing both hands onto Foxy’s mechanical hips, (Your name) sucks at the base, soaking it in saliva, and black colored pre-cum.

‘Please, hurry up and finish….’

Closing their eyes, (Your name) chokes when the cock in their mouth begins cumming, forcing them to shallow and spill cum at the corner of their mouth. Soon, Mangle comes after and pulls out. Cum and blood drip down (Your name)’s legs… They crawl away when released. Sitting back, they begin throwing up nasty fluids, and last night’s dinner. After finishing emptying out their stomach and coughing, they look up at the two monsters. They take notice of the robots’ eyes going black with white dots... (Your name) let out a scream as a set of teeth and hook sail their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished another fanfic, I'm still making more to post this week! ^^


End file.
